


It's All Just Somatics Really

by Sectumsempra333



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, minor body shame, nott doesn't like her body, teaching spells, widobrave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra333/pseuds/Sectumsempra333
Summary: Nott teaches Caleb the message spell.
Relationships: Nott/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	It's All Just Somatics Really

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first finished and posted fan fic. Widobrave has been my otp from the beginning. I've had this idea in my head since Nott sent her first message to Caleb.

It took Nott a few days to design her message spell. She had come up with the idea when she and Caleb were momentarily separated. She felt like she needed to always be able to maintain contact with her wizard. As if he would be safer if she could contact him at any time. And, after seeing him fall due to the Devil Toad's imps, she knew she needed to make extra precautions. 

The mechanics of the spell weren't that hard to figure out. What took her the longest was trying to figure out which type of wire she needed. It made sense to her that it be wire. The silver wire Caleb used to set his alarm spell was a type of message. When the alarm was triggered, Caleb would hear a ping within his head. All she really needed to figure out was what type of wire could carry worded messages. She tried some silver, but it wouldn’t do anything other than send a ping. She tried gold wire, but all this did was give her a feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She was delighted when copper wire, after spinning around her fingers, actually retained her message, and certain hand gestures launched the spell and allowed a return message. 

The first time she cast the spell, to tell Caleb about some buffalo-like creatures making their way across the dark countryside, she was overjoyed when Caleb was able to respond. She felt pride at designing the spell herself.

What she didn’t expect was Caleb's praise and pure joy at her newfound ability. She didn't think it was anything special, but seeing his face light up and the way he lifted her in the air gave her a tingling feeling that she felt deep in her heart. 

Caleb immediately insisted Nott teach him the spell.

This plan was derailed with the knoll attacks and after the ordeal with the manticore, and Caleb's panic attack, she didn’t think he would remember. Since then, Caleb had been detached from the group. He wasn't speaking to anyone else. He would only sit by Nott in the wagon as they traveled, and he would only take watches with Nott. She was being as support as she could be, even making sure that he had book money. It was then that he started to do other things. He was holding Nott's hand more and insisted on sleeping closer to her. While they usually slept near each other they never actually touched any more than what was necessary. Now, instead of curled up at the foot of the bed, Caleb insisted she be by his side. She didn't mind. Where they had barely touched before, Caleb was now holding her tightly, cuddling her close until he fell asleep, like his own living security blanket. She didn’t mind this either. Caleb was warm and safe and while bony in some places, he was soft in others. Those nights of sleep were some of the best she'd ever had. 

Nott also couldn't help but notice, after she had first cast her spell, the way Caleb looked at her had started to change. Before, he would look at her with a friendly and tender fondness. It was a look of friendship and the shared companionship that had been their relationship for the last 6 months. It was nice compared to the sideways glances and looks of disgust and hatred that usually came when someone figured out she was a goblin. But, now he looked at her with wonder, with curiosity. The same way he looked at a rare spell book that he was desperately trying to decipher and couldn't wait to consume. Sometimes, she had the feeling that he wanted to say something, but didn't know what. Sometimes, when she managed to catch Caleb staring at her, she noticed a pink tinge to his cheeks, and he was always the first one to break eye contact. More than once did she wonder what these stares meant and what he could possible be thinking to blush his cheeks that particular shade of pink. These glances always sent a jolt of excitement deep into Nott's heart. Thankfully no one else seemed to notice as they were all wrapped in their own shenanigans. 

It was on their third night in Zadash, settled into their room in the Leaky Tap, that Caleb again mentioned wanting to learn her message spell. They were huddled in a bed that would have been much too small for two normal adult humans but was perfect for a far too skinny human and a smaller than average goblin. With the alarm spell in place to ward against intruders and Caleb holding her around the waist, as was now their custom, Nott had never felt safer. He had his head close to her left ear so she both heard and felt the whispered request of her tutelage. The whisper against her sensitive ear was felt all the way down to her core, and a different kind of excitement was ignited within her. She tried her best to ignore this new development, but her excitement was being stroked as Caleb's slowing breath kept rustling against her ear. A hesitant whispered promise to teach him was her reply. And they slept.

The next day, Nott was sure to acquire some extra copper wire, which she stole quite easily while she and Caleb were shopping to refill his other spell components.

After that evening's meal, she and Caleb made their way to their room. 

She was nervous. She'd never taught a spell to anyone before. And Caleb wasn't just anyone, he was her wizard, intelligent and brilliant. What could she possible teach him? Was he just being nice? Did he really think he could learn from her? Would she be a good teacher? She hoped so. 

When they entered their room, Caleb sat on the bed. He motioned her to join him. Sitting across from him, she started by presenting Caleb with the copper wire and explaining her findings. She knew Caleb would be one to love the details and rational behind each aspect of the spell. The smile on his face at the prospect of new spell components and knowledge was overwhelming. She could stare at his smile forever.

Next, she taught him the words that would activate the verbal aspect of the spell. Which of course he mastered in no time. Staring at Caleb repeat the words in his beautiful Zemnian accent while his rugged jawline moved with each word had her entranced.

But, when she came to the somatic part of the spell she froze. How could she have not realized they were going to have issues. Caleb's hands were definitely different from hers. They were bigger, his fingers didn't end in deadly claws, and he had five of them compared to her four. It wasn't the first time Nott had felt ashamed of her goblin features, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Although this time it stung more than usual. Perhaps it was the prospect and disappointment of not being able to complete the session with a successful spell learned. Perhaps it was the pending look of disappointment from Caleb when he found out she didn't take their separate anatomies into account when developing the spell. Nott hung her head and lowered her eyes. She slowly backed away from Caleb and stood. He would be disappointed with her. And, if there was one thing she never wanted to do, it was disappoint him. 

Caleb noticed her sudden change in demeanor and with a knowing look on his face seemed to discerned the problem. 

He insisted Nott show him the somatic portion of the spell.

She spun the wire around her thumb twice, stretched it, and spun it around her fourth finger twice. Using her two middle fingers, she made a thrumming motion that she once saw a lyre player use. With the muttering of the short magical phrase, the copper glowed a very dull and subtle red color, ready to record and send.

Caleb was entranced. To him, there was nothing more beautiful than watching Nott perform magic. He watched her focus, her determination, and mostly, her hands that manipulated the wire to be used for her magical purpose. 

He couldn’t help it. Before he know what he was doing he placed his hands on hers, stopping the spell. Nott looked up at his eyes, her own full of questions, when she noticed his held "that" look again. This time it was so intense that for the first time in a long while, she was the first to break eye contact. Her cheeks turning a lovely darker shade of green. Caleb smiled, and held her right hand in his left, intertwining their fingers and stroking her hand with his thumb. His right hand reached for her face and he slowly lifted her chin to bring her eyes back up to match his. The air around them grew thick. It was getting harder to breath, but that wasn't right, they were both holding their breath. Caleb urged Nott forward so she was standing in between his thighs. There was a look of excitement and apprehension in her eyes where Caleb thought he was going to find disgust and resentment. Surprised by this, with his heart beating in his throat, Caleb leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on Nott's lips. He was ecstatic when he felt her return his kiss. Even though the kiss was simple, and almost innocent, they were breathing hard. A smile played on Caleb's lips and his right hand still under Nott's chin, moved his hand to slowly stroke her cheeks, which were now the deepest green he'd ever seen.  
Even Caleb momentarily lost track of the time as he and Nott just stayed still, lost in each other's gaze. 

The spell was only broken by a big commotion that seemed to be taking place in the bar. The sound of people and drinks being tossed about let them know that there was yet another arm wrestling competition taking place and that it was most likely one of the two stronger ladies in their party that was holding the current championship.

Nott was amazed, Caleb had kissed her. He kissed her because he wanted to. She didn't know what to do with herself. Does she kiss him again? Was she supposed to look away? What should she be doing with her hands? All she is doing is staring at Caleb with what has to be a dopey smile on her face. But, then again, Caleb had the same look on his face. After another eternity, Caleb cleared his throat, looked down and brought the hand that was intertwined with his to his lips. 

With a smile on his face, he asked Nott to perform the spell again to see the somatic part. It took all the self control he could muster to not sweep Nott up into another kiss. Instead, he did his best to copy her movements, using his thumb and fourth finger. It didn't work. He tried again with his pointer finger and his smallest finger. It didn't work. He tried again with his thumb and his smallest finger, while thrumming his three middle fingers on the wire, and after speaking the incantation, the wire glowed the same dull red as Nott's. There was another shared look of excitement for a new spell learned. Another shared smile for what new spells there are to be invented and discovered. And, another shared kiss in celebration of new feelings discovered, shared, and accepted. After all, it’s all just somatics really.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
